


Not-So-False Advertising

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Scat, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Kurloz sees an ad for a diaper online, and decides to test its claims of being 'unbreakable'. The diaper seems just as eager to prove itself.





	Not-So-False Advertising

Kurloz had bought the diaper more out of novelty than anything else. It had been advertised as ‘unbreakable’, one of those outrageous claims that nobody expects to be true, and he’d immediately wanted to buy it just to disprove it.

When it arrived, the diaper itself wasn’t much to look at. It was plain white with bright yellow tapes, thicker than average but not comically sized. When he’d sat on top of it the padding hadn’t had much give to it, leaving him sat about half an inch higher than normal. In fact, there was nothing at all remarkable about it until he did up the tapes.

Once the diaper was sealed around his waist, it seemed to tighten around his waist, the tapes merging to be flat with the padding itself. He couldn’t get a hand under the waistband or tapes, and no amount of pulling loosened or tore at the surface.

Worse, he almost immediately felt something churning inside him, his stomach rumbling loudly in upset. It was as if a pressure was building inside of him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to let it out.

He didn’t have much choice, though, as his backside began to sputter with loud farts to herald the beginning of a heavy mess. Kurloz was helpless to do anything as his bowels tried to empty themselves, his stomach still grumbling loudly.

Kurloz redoubled his efforts to get the diaper off, pulling with everything it had, but it was as if it was glued to his waist. There was nothing he could do to free himself, and likewise nothing he could do to stop himself from letting go into the diaper, bulking it out further with his shit. Eventually he gave up entirely, instead resting his hands on his unsettled stomach as it continued to grumble and growl.

The amount he was using the diaper was absurd and unnatural – within minutes it was starting to sag between his legs, weighing him down with pounds worth of waste. His bladder wasn’t immune to whatever was affecting him, either, and the front of his padding was heavily stained and swollen. Before long it was simply too heavy to hold up, and he fell onto his backside with an extremely unpleasant  _squish_ , barely audible above his farts but definitely felt by the poor clown.

Despite the absurd amounts of waste inside the diaper, it showed no signs of breaking and Kurloz showed no signs of stopping. It was bloating out in all directions, lifting him higher off the ground and filling the room with a foul smell.

Kurloz wasn’t sure how long it took for someone to notice, but eventually he heard a knock on his door, followed by Kankri calling out. “Kurloz? It sounds and smells disgusting in there, what are you doing?” Of course, he couldn’t answer, and the redblood took it upon himself to enter the room, astonished by the sight revealed to him.

“What are you doing?! That’s foul, stop that right now?” When the only response he got was a shake of his head, he huffed and took another step closer. “I insist you do, Kurloz, that isn’t acceptable. If you won’t stop, then… then I’ll climb up and make you!”

Kurloz had no way to tell Kankri that he  _couldn’t_ stop, no matter how much he wanted to, and could only watch as he slowly approached, taking an incredulous step onto the covered mound of shit he sat atop and slowly climbing up, scowling all the way.

“Honestly, this is absurd. How did you even  _do_  this?” To the clown’s surprise, Kankri had no trouble separating the waistband from his skin, and his face wrinkled at the even more potent smell that released. “Come on, stop that and get out of this. Oh, what am I even going to-?”

Kankri was interrupted as he tried to pull Kurloz out of the diaper by a loud fart and another barrage of mess, which unsettled the part of the diaper he was standing on and sent him falling. To his horror, he slipped directly into the open waistband, which sealed shut above him to trap him inside the massive diaper as Kurloz continued to use it.

He was immediately taken aback by the horrible feeling and smell of it, and he could only struggle within the mess as more and more piled atop him, burying his whole body in shit and arresting his movements. All he could see and smell was Kurloz’ full diaper, which only got fuller as he was covered completely.

Kurloz grimaced as he was forced to expel more from his bowels and bladder, never seeming to empty just like his diaper never seemed to fill. He took up most of the room and only continued to grow, completely surrounded by the stench of it.

He decided that whether or not he managed to get off of it, it deserved its ‘unbreakable’ rating.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
